Best Mistake
by mariana cardoso
Summary: Um motivo errado, uma traição, um desejo alucinante. Eles sabiam que não encontrariam um pote de ouro no fim do arco-íris, mas estavam persistindo porque o que sentiam pelo outro era muito maior que o senso de certo e errado.


**Nome:** Best Mistake

**Capítulo único**. | Para ouvir: Best Mistake - Ariana Grande feat Big Sean

**Sinopse**: Um motivo errado, uma traição, um desejo alucinante. Eles sabiam que não encontrariam um pote de ouro no fim do arco-íris, mas estavam persistindo porque o que sentiam pelo outro era muito maior que o senso de certo e errado.

**Setembro - 2009 | Ela conhece ele.**

Isabella Swan era um jovem de vinte e poucos anos um pouco ambiciosa. Depois de finalizar seu MBA em Relações Públicas e Comunicação, candidatou-se para ser gestora em uma grande empresa de ações bancárias, que dominava o mercado de Nova Iorque. Ela tinha o grande alvo de ter uma carreira de sucesso e um dia, com fundos o suficiente, abrir a sua própria agência e trabalhar de forma terceirizada para outras pessoas. Isso era apenas um sonho, mas ela tinha um alvo e um foco. Quando foi chamada para trabalhar como assistente do presidente da empresa, compreendeu que para chegar ao seu local deveria passar por alguns testes. Não era filha da riqueza e não podia mais viver sendo sustentada pelos pais. Seu objetivo não tinha mudado, apesar dos desvios de caminho.

Era segunda-feira quando se apresentou ao vingésimo quarto andar, na sala do gerente dos Recursos Humanos da empresa. O homem alto, gordo e com o rosto gorduroso passou muito tempo avaliando-a do que realmente apresentando o lugar como deveria. Ele pareceu solícito demais e um pouco tocador, coisa que a irritou profundamente e por isso manteve-se quieta e seca a maior parte do tempo. Tinha escolhido um modelito que julgava ser profissional, sofisticado e comportado. Sua saia apesar de justa, ia até um palmo acima dos joelhos. Também usava meias calças escuras, salto preto fechado, uma blusa branca de seda e um terninho. Não havia nenhuma pele exposta. Nada vulgar, apenas muito bonito.

Não era tola e tinha muita ciência da sua beleza. Sabia que apesar de não ter nada extraordinário, tinha sua cota de homens perseguindo-a para encontros, mas ela, porém, não era muito de namoros e sim de pequenos casos e sexo casual. Nenhum cara tinha feito mudar de ideia sobre mudar seu status e não a empolgou o suficiente para apresentar a família e juntar escovas de dentes. Também não estava negando um relacionamento, apenas parecia que não era o momento certo.

Distraída, sorriu e acenou nos momentos certos, registrou alguns caminhos e logo se viu no elevador principal em direção a presidência, onde finalmente conheceria seus reais colegas de trabalho e seu chefe. Já tinha trabalho antes como assistente de CEO, mas não dessa maneira de grande porte. Nervosa, seguiu Mike Newton e apertou a mão de outras assistentes, sorriu para diretores que apareceram e então, parou em frente a grande sala com a parede externa espelhada do teto ao chão. Uma porta de correr e havia uma mesa de madeira larga, com uma grande cadeira de couro marrom, um notebook, impressora e vários telefones.

- Aqui é a sua sala, basicamente. O Sr. Masen vai te explicar exatamente como será seu trabalho, ele cuida dessa parte diretamente. Não é nada diferente que você conversou com a Srta. Mallory em sua entrevista. - disse em tom tranquilizador e ela assentiu, respirando fundo. Mike bateu a porta e ouviram uma voz suave pedindo para entrar.

Isabella e sua mãe tinham passado o final de semana inteiro tentando descobrir o rosto do homem que estava no comando da empresa e que seria seu novo chefe. Renée tinha fuxicado todas as colunas de fofocas e mais um pouco, mas apenas lia-se sobre a empresa, a família e nada pessoal do homem chamado Edward Masen. Elas deduziram, pelo nome, que era um homem nos seus cinquenta e tantos anos, cabelos grisalhos, bem arrumado e um pouco arrogante. Isabella caminhou até o trabalho completamente confiante de si mesma, mas toda sua arrogância escorreu pelo ralo quando se deparou com o homem que estava de pé a sua frente.

Edward Masen não aparentava ter passado dos quarenta anos, ele podia ter, seguramente até uns trinta e quatro. Seus cabelos eram curtos e bem cortados e cuidadosamente penteados, olhos verdes brilhantes, nariz fino e masculino assim como seus lábios e queixos. Rosto liso como de um bebê. Não havia um fio de cabelo ou qualquer coisa em cima do seu terno negro, provavelmente armani pelo corte e costura. Gravata vermelha de seda, camisa branca, cinto preto e calças tão escuras quanto o terno. Sapatos italianos. O perfume caro, provavelmente francês. Não era nada que pudesse ser encomendado em revista.

Ela tentou, sem sucesso, controlar seu olhar sobre o homem bonito e pecaminoso a sua frente. A maneira que ele a olhou, parecia que o gordinho oleoso não estava na sala tagarelando incessantemente sobre tudo que tinha feito com Isabella pela empresa. Ela sentiu no seu ventre e mordeu os lábios, apreciando a pontada de desejo que dominou seu corpo. Ela sabia que ele a queria apenas com um olhar. E então, eles tinham um grande problema pairando além da gigante tensão e áurea sexual no ar.

Ela também o queria.

**Dezembro - 2009 | Ele se rende a ela.**

Edward Masen era conhecido por ser o garoto de ouro. Ele tinha herdado do seu pai a posição na empresa que sua família criou e orgulhosamente mantinha a maior parte das ações. Estudou e construiu sua carreira para fazer jus ao grande lugar que tinha em mãos. Controlado, controlador, orgulhoso e teimoso. Eram suas características principais. Tinha o trabalho como o centro do seu universo e se orgulhava muito de executar seu papel com perfeição.

Durante anos possuiu a mesma assistente. A Sra. Cope basicamente tinha o visto crescer e ele tinha um carinho por ela que praticamente sofreu com sua aposentadoria. Por semanas importunou seu gerente de RH para encontrar uma substituta do mesmo nível, não importando o quanto custasse. Ele estava ficando louco com tantas coisas atrasadas e espalhadas ao seu redor. Era completamente complicado lembrar de tudo sozinho e acabar fazendo pequenos trabalhos que ocupavam muito seu tempo enquanto poderia lidar com coisas que ninguém faria além dele mesmo.

Foi numa segunda-feira na primeira semana de setembro que tinha recebido a feliz notícia que seu gerente havia encontrado uma nova assistente e que ela começaria naquele mesmo dia. Mal via hora de ter alguém ajudando-lhe e assim seus horários poderiam ser focados em coisas importantes e seus clientes voltariam a ficar satisfeito. Ele esperava que fosse alguém capaz de lidar com muitas horas de trabalho, reuniões longas e viagens pelo país. E também que ambos pudessem se dar muito bem para que nunca houvesse problemas. Ele apesar de novo, não era bobo e sabia que a base de uma grande empresa era o bom relacionamento com funcionários.

O que não esperava, no entanto, era a requintada mulher com o nome de Isabella entrasse em seu escritório arrancando-lhe o fôlego e o concentrando seu sangue em um só lugar. Não havia nada vulgar sobre ela, apenas um corpo cheio de curvas delicadas, um olhar felino sensual e um sorriso sexy de morrer. Ela tinha postura de uma dama, falava suavemente e sua pele parecia um mar de rosas brancas. Ele ficou tão encantando que logo dispensou Mike Newton que também parecia babar por ela e sentou-se graciosamente passando todas as funções sem tirar os olhos dela.

Eles trabalhavam se desejando. Trocando olhares. Frases com duplos sentidos. Sorrisos e pequenos toques. Ela o consumia a cada dia, não apenas no trabalho, mas sexualmente. Edward dormia e acordava desejando-a intensamente. Queria beijar aqueles lábios carnudos, principalmente quando estavam pintados de vermelho. Queria subir suas saias e vestidos até o topo das meias e tinha um verdadeiro colapso quando usava um vestido marrom, transpassado, que lhe dava excelente visões dos seus seios apertados em peças que ele imaginava ser apenas de renda.

Edward sabia que Isabella o desejava tão ardentemente por corresponder a altura todos os olhares e frases indescentes, que ele volta e meia lançava apenas para saber se ela morderia a isca. Não havia nada que passasse despercebido diante daqueles grandes olhos castanhos, sempre com os cílios perfeitamente pintados de preto. E agora, eles tinham a oportunidade perfeita para colocar na mesa tudo que haviam cozinhando por meses.

Uma viagem a trabalho de três dias em Miami mudou o rumo da relação profissional deles. Ela sabia que ele tinha impedimentos. Ela sabia exatamente tudo e não estava correndo. Ele a queria e nada mais importava. O motivo errado estava cada vez mais aproximando-os, como um jogo perigoso demais e que eles adoravam ter aquela sensação de erro pairando sobre suas cabeças.

Edward observou com um sorriso no rosto quando ela entrou em seu pequeno apartamento na rede Best Western. Ele tinha pedido que ela viesse do seu quarto apenas com uns papéis idiotas que ela sabia que não havia a mínima necessidade aquela hora da noite. Preparada com a sua própria excitação e uma lingerie nova, colocou um envelope marrom em cima da sua mesa. Sorriu torto e esperou. Edward contemplou uma última vez todos os riscos que sofreria se a puxasse para seu colo como queria. Ele poderia perder sua assistente eficiente, ganharia um processo e muitos outros problemas graves, mas todos possivelmente contornáveis. Seu desejo por ela superava tudo isso. Posou o copo do seu uisque na mesa e estendeu a mão. Ele daria uma chance. Se ela pegasse, bom, se não, fingiria que nada tinha acontecido.

Para sua completa satisfação, ela pegou. Ele a puxou. Olhando em seus olhos, segurou seu rosto pequeno e delicado e a beijou profundamente, como havia sonhado em meses. Sua mão vagou lentamente para sua coxa e ele gemeu, sentindo a textura da renda no topo das suas meias. Ficando de pé, Isabella deslizou o vestido preto pelo seu corpo, deixando-o cair em um leve amontado em seus pés montados em saltos altos. Edward assobiou e pediu uma voltinha. Ele perdeu seu tempo apreciando aquela bunda rendonda e branca. Deu uma mordidinha e um pequeno tapa.

Virando-a de frente novamente, beijou seu umbigo e mordeu levemente sua barriga lisa, passeando com seus dedos por cima da calcinha. Ela estava quente e provavelmente ficando lubrificada o suficiente para que eles tivessem uma longa noite de diversão. Isabella desceu o corpo e montou no colo dele mostrando exatamente o que queria. A boca dele em seus seios e suas mãos trabalhando onde ela tinha imaginado por muito tempo. Passou muitas noites sonhando como seria o dedo dele entre suas dobras molhadas e agora, iria atrás de conseguir isso.

Edward levantou-a no colo e caminhou diretamente para seu quarto, colocando a mulher que tinha tirado seu juízo no meio da cama. Tirou seus sapatos e jogou longe, puxando cada meia delicadamente, mordendo seu dedo mindinho fazendo-a gemer por antecipação. Tirou sua própria roupa sobre o olhar atento e faminto da sua mais nova amante. Durante toda sua vida, ele se envolveu com diversas mulheres, manteve relacionamentos escondidos do público e da sua família. Pagou o sustento de muitas apenas para seu exclusivo prazer. E com Isabella, ele faria diferente. Ele daria a ela seu próprio apartamento, um carro e toda vida de luxo apenas para que ela fosse completamente dele.

Com prazer, mergulhou sua boca na buceta quente e molhada, degustando todos os movimentos perdidos e alucinados que ela fazia. Gemidos sôfregos e incoerentes saiam dos seus lábios e ele estava em exctase por proporcionar aquele momento.

- Nós tivemos preliminares por muito tempo. - Isabella disse com um sussurro e olhou diretamente nos olhos dele, que ainda que estava com a boca ocupada, deixando-a louca - Preciso você dentro de mim e depois vamos dedicar essa noite para todas as outras técnicas.

Edward levantou e rasgou um pacote de camisinha, colocando em sua ereção já muito dolorida. Ele sabia que não ia durar muito tempo, não era como se ele estivesse sem sexo por todo período que tinha conhecido Isabella, mas ele, sem sombra de dúvidas, tinha transado muitas vezes imaginando o corpo dela debaixo dele. Com os lábios presos, ele uniu seus corpos, penetrando-a profundamente. Ele queria entrar mais. Se possível, mergulhar nela com o corpo inteiro. Isabella soltou um longo gemido misturado com um suspiro de puro prazer e felicidade.

Olhando nos olhos dela ele percebeu que estava completamente rendido.

**Março - 2010 | Ele quer mais dela.**

- Oh Edward! - Isabella gemeu segurando-o nele o máximo que podia. Edward estava implacável com seus golpes dentro dela. Era apenas a hora do almoço e ele queria convencê-la dos benefícios de aceitar aquele loft bem decorado e caro, de frente ao Central Park e de muito fácil acesso a cobertura dele.

A cobertura que ele agradavelmente dividia com sua mulher. Isabella sabia que não era a primeira amante dele e que não seria a última, por meses estava trabalhando internamente sobre seu lugar na vida do homem que estava tomando praticamente tudo dela. Ele dominava todos os minutos do dia e controlava todos os seus passos onde quer que estivesse. Edward a queria em um lugar onde ele pudesse chegar e tê-la, na hora que queria, no momento que queria e do jeito que queria. Encontros em hotéis e sexo na empresa estavam ficando perigosos demais e eles tinham que manter a discrição, mesmo com muitas dificuldades de manter as mãos longes um do outro.

Não havia como ela explicar aos pais que estava ganhando bem o suficiente para se mudar do Brooklyn para aquele lugar enorme. Já tinha sido difícil explicar o carro que Edward havia imposto para que ela nunca dependesse de ônibus ou táxi, assim chegando atrasada nos encontros deles. E eram sempre todos memóraveis. Ele sempre queria mais, não importava que era apenas uma amante, Edward a tratava como a rainha da sua vida, com muitos mimos de beijos, abraços, carinhos e palavras doces sussurradas em seu ouvido. Ambos sabiam que eles viveriam para sempre, se tudo desse certo, daquela forma.

Isabella se obrigava a nunca nutrir esperanças de um dia, ele deixar a esposa por ela. No momento, nem ela queria isso. Era errado, desonesto, perigoso, mas recompensador quando estavam juntos. Nada mais importava. Ela sabia que ele nunca pertenceria a ela, mas estava realmente feliz em dar tudo de si para ele.

- Quero ouvir você gozar pra mim. Diz que você é minha. Diz. - Edward sussurrou e então mordeu o ombro dela, fazendo-a gritar que era dele e estremecer por completo. Logo em seguida ele gozou dentro dela completamente satisfeito - Sexo com você é sempre maravilhoso, querida. Você é tão gostosa.

Isabella suspirou com suas palavras e sorriu.

- Aceita esse lugar. Você pode imaginar todas as noites que poderemos fazer sexo com a cidade iluminada atrás de nós? As manhãs gostosas antes do trabalho? - Edward perguntou baixinho e Isabella gemeu. Essas coisas poderiam acontecer muito espaçadamente. Ele raramente dormia fora de casa ou a noiva cadáver - apelido que ela carinhosamente tinha colocado na esposa extremamente magra e mal humorada que ele tinha - surtaria. Irina Masen era uma mulher invocada, estranha, ambiciosa e corna. Eles estavam casados por quase dez anos e não tiveram filhos. Edward nunca mencionava nada sobre o casamento dele.

- Não sei como explicar isso para minha família. É um lugar que mesmo que tenha um bom salário, seria suicídio pagar. - Isabella explicou calmamente - Será que não poderíamos encontrar algo mais simples? Menos ostentoso, pelo menos?

- Apenas diga que você recebeu um aumento. E não dê espaços para discussões, você tem vinte e sete anos de idade e precisa ainda de permissão?

- Claro que não.

- Então estamos conversados. Você muda essa semana.

Ela sabia que não havia como argumentar quando ele queria mais. Edward havia estado, nos últimos meses, um tanto grudento, romântico e doce. Isabella se sentia nas nuvens e completamente egoísta. Tinha fugido de diversos encontros e cantadas, sua família constantemente perguntava se ela tinha algum pretendente em vista, enquanto negava, sorria sabendo que tinha um homem poderoso e gostoso na sua cama quase todas as noites.

**Setembro 2011 - Ela quer mais dele.**

Isabella estava nua e esparramada na cama, fingindo dormir enquanto Edward saia de fininho, sem fazer barulho. Toda noite, no meio da noite, ele apenas saia depois de um beijo doce e a promessa que um dia ficaria para sempre. Ela nunca respondia. Sabia que era algo jogado ao vento e não uma verdade absoluta. Edward perderia muito se pedisse o divórcio e ambos sabiam que a empresa era algo de família.

Por mais de um ano ela tentou, sem sucesso, não se importar em passar natais e anos novos esperando-o chegar depois que tinha comemorado em uma grande festa. Ela ficava sentada, arrumada, ceiava sozinha e por fim podia até adormecer no momento que ele entrava e queria comemorar com ela como se não fosse meio da madrugada, exigindo o primeiro beijo do ano. Isabella usou todas as formas para se conformar, que apesar de ter tudo dele no momentos que estavam juntos, ela nunca o teria completamente.

Muitas brigas, muitas noites insones, muitas crises de ciúme e sempre a possível ameaça de que um dia a mulher dele poderia descobrir e então a vida dela estaria arruinada para sempre. Naquela cidade, não conseguiria nenhum cargo importante e seus pais iriam sentir tanta vergonha que precisariam se mudar. Charlie e Renée eram religiosos demais para suportar a filha caçula como amante do seu chefe. A vergonha e a humilhação pairava a cada viagem que eles faziam juntos, a cada final de semana em Aspen, porém, toda vez que se fechavam, nada importava.

Edward era o melhor erro e ela tinha o profundo desejo de confessar o amor que sentia. Apesar de trocarem ocasionais eu te amos, ela nunca tinha dito a ele o quão longe seus sentimentos iriam. Assim que ouviu a porta da frente fechar, permitiu que suas lágrimas caíssem. Nos últimos dois anos ao lado dele tinha conhecido diversos lugares pelo mundo, ganhado as melhores roupas, ido as melhores festas - mas como assistente apenas. Ele tinha comprado o mundo que ela queria. Ele se entregava e dizia que pertencia somente a ela.

Sem mais saber como viver nessa mentira que estava, insatisfeita com sua posição e sua ambição jogada de lado, percebeu que a única maneira que sobreviveria a avalanche que Edward, era indo embora e se recuperando. Se ele a amasse tanto quanto ela o amava, iria atrás dela e faria algumas principais coisas mudarem no relacionamento dele. Seu coração estava apertado demais para simplesmente levantar e ir embora. Ela poderia ser egoísta consigo mesma e ficar. Ou poderia se libertar desses erros e ir embora, deixando Edward e sua esposa sozinhos, procurando alguém que pudesse ser seu inteiramente.

No fundo ela sabia que nenhum homem ocuparia o lugar de Edward no seu coração, mas ela queria mais. Ter filhos e uma bela casa. Comemorar festas de família e feriados. Queria levar alguém para casa. Ter uma aliança no dedo. Recusa admitir que queria todas essas coisas com o homem que amava, mas se ele nunca tinha dado herdeiros a sua esposa, por que teria um filho bastardo com sua amante? Ela se perguntava também quanto as suas ambições profissionais e em que momento, tinha deixado de ser uma garota focada e planejadora.

Semanas mais tarde uma triste notícia chegou pelo telefone. Isabella estava sozinha em seu opulento apartamento pensando se isso não era um sinal de que ela deveria ir. Atravessar o oceano e começar a sua vida em outro lugar. Sua irmã mais velha estava precisando dela mais do que nunca e essa podia ser a porta que vinha pedido todos os dias. Edward sempre fugia do assunto quando ela perguntava sobre a mulher dele. Ele não estava disposto a mudar seu status de casado, para solteiro, a fim de assumir a assistente que era de origem pobre.

Isabella comprou as passagens e arrumou as malas em completo silêncio. Edward estava fora da cidade e ainda demoraria um pouco para descobrir que ela tinha partido. Ela também descobriu que se existia um pingo de amor próprio em seu coração e que precisava dar um passo para se encontrar no meio de todas as coisas alucinantes que a vida dela estava afogada. Olhou uma última vez para seu apartamento e saiu, respirando fundo e sentindo seu coração quebrar em muitos pedaços.

**Abril 2012 - Ele foi atrás dela.**

Edward sabia que o que estava fazendo era errado, mas ele sentia falta dela bem mais que deveria. Ela tinha escolhido ir embora sem se dar a cortesia de dizer adeus. Mesmo que no fundo, ele soubesse que isso iria acontecer, preferiu continuar a sua vida aproveitando cada segundo que ainda tinha ao lado da mulher que amava. Ele não podia contar a verdade… E pagou o preço da sua omissão perdendo a melhor coisa que tinha acontecido na sua vida. Observou com um sorriso nos lábios a maneira que ela segurava aquele bebê. Por um momento achou que era seu filho, a primeira vez que a viu segurando a criança nos braços seu coração quase saiu pela boca, mas a criança era sua sobrinha. Isabella tinha deixado as pressas porque sua irmã grávida tinha perdido o marido em um acidente fatal.

Ele soube no meio da sua viagem que ela tinha partido. Confuso e sem saber para onde correr, engoliu o orgulho e ligou para os pais dela visto que ela tinha abandonado o emprego, largado o apartamento e desaparecido diante os olhos dos seus seguranças. Renée, uma jovem senhora amável disse que Isabella tinha ido a Londres consolar a irmã e que voltaria assim que possível. Pediu desculpas pelo ato impensado da filha e desligaram. Edward sabia que ela não iria voltar se ele não fosse atrás dela. E ele foi.

Chegando em Londres sua coragem tinha desaparecido. O que ele poderia dar de diferente a ela? Além de mais um tempo vivendo escondidos como bandidos ou uma vida exposta pelas decisões erradas que tiveram, sofrendo as consequências das piores maneiras. Ele sabia que ela nunca teria sossego na sociedade, porque seria a outra, a que roubou o marido de outra mulher. Irina seria taxada como santa e coitada. Edward perderia metade das suas ações e por consequência, seu cargo como presidente estaria nas mãos do conselho. Ele não podia aceitar perder tudo que o pai dele tinha construído com muito sacrifício.

Ele também amava Isabella desesperadamente e não podia culpá-la por querer mais para si mesma. Sendo jovem e brilhante iria encontrar um excelente emprego, no futuro um bom marido e teria a vida que realmente merecia. Edward podia dar o mundo, mas não podia dar a si mesmo. Desde novembro ele estava constantemente em Londres, sempre estacionado por horas do lado de fora da casa que ela vivia. Esperando vê-la pelo menos um pouco. Ele nunca tinha aparecido e ela só tinha entrado em contato com a empresa, alegando que não poderia retornar pela sua irmã e então sua demissão foi resolvida online. Com pesar, ele tinha uma assistente sem graça e irritante, mas que fazia seu trabalho.

Como esperado, Isabella saiu de casa sorridente. Ela tinha uma longa caminhada até o trabalho, mas não estava chovendo e muito menos frio, por isso recusou o táxi ou o ônibus. Queria aproveitar um pouco do seu tempo livre para colocar a cabeça no lugar. Agora ela era gestora de uma agência, trabalhava diretamente com o que tinha sonhado, recebia um bom salário e sua situação no país estava regularizada. Ela e sua irmã, Victória, dividiam a mesma casa por enquanto, porém, tinha planos de um dia ter seu próprio lugar. Em poucos meses vivendo na cidade, se sentia internamente vazia e completamente sem chão. Edward não tinha ligado. Muito menos vindo atrás dela.

Respirou fundo e tentou se convencer mais uma vez que aquilo era o certo. Ele poderia estar a essa altura, com uma nova amante, curtindo o dia dos namorados com sua esposa e fingindo que ela nunca tinha aparecido na sua vida. Mesmo caminhando em passos lentos não tinha se dado conta do veículo negro que a seguia a poucos metros. Edward a olhava pelo vidro lutando contra necessidade de descer, se fazer presente e pegar sua amada de volta, porém, a felicidade e liberdade que ela exibia ao poder caminhar de cabeça erguida na rua era o que impedia.

Se ele a tomasse de volta, ela perderia sua liberdade e sua chance de ser realmente inteira e feliz. Em mais alguns meses isso poderia ser facilmente resolvido. Edward jurou pra si mesmo que voltaria solteiro atrás dela. Bastava convencer Irina que ela podia abrir mão das ações da empresa, sair do divórcio com duzentos milhões e então, eles estavam livres de um casamento a muito tempo esquecido. O nome e o dinheiro o fazia permanecer casado com uma mulher que ele sabia que tinha sido terrivelmente apaixonado, mas nunca tinha caído de amor. Irina era uma boa mulher, longe de ser a esposa perfeita, não tinha culpa que ele sempre procurou diversão fora de casa porque ela não era o suficiente para sua libido. Muito menos tinha culpa que ele tinha amado outra mulher, mais jovem.

Irina quando soube, pela boca de Edward, que estava apaixonado por outra mulher ela imediatamente pediu o divórcio. Não cabia mais aquele casamento, suas desconfianças agora estavam completamente claras e esse tempo todo, seu casamento sempre frio e às vezes morno não passava de uma fachada adorável para sociedade. Ela merecia mais e também reconhecia que Edward, mesmo com todos os erros, também merecia amar alguém. Irina sabia que seus sentimentos pelo seu marido não eram mais os mesmos que no primeiro ano de casamento.

- Senhor, devemos continuar seguindo? - Félix, o motorista de Edward perguntou.

- Irei a pé daqui, Félix. Continue me esperando. - Edward respondeu e saltou do carro.

Ele andou atrás dela até o momento que ela entrou em um prédio de fachada de pedras no centro comercial de Londres. Suspirando, retornou seu caminho sabendo que em seis meses tudo poderia estar no lugar. Ele precisava de mais seis meses e então, tentaria reconquistar seu amor e dessa vez, de verdade. E rezava que não fosse tarde demais. Ele esperava nunca chegar tarde demais na vida de Isabella.

**Janeiro 2013 - Ela o encontrou.**

- Tem certeza que você vai estar bem? - Victória perguntou a Isabella, que estava ocupada olhando para janela. - Bella?

- Claro, Vic. Não esquece o casaco da Lou. - Isabella respondeu distraída e mal se deu conta que sua irmã já tinha partido com sua sobrinha.

Fazia dias que estava reparando aquele carro, sempre parado na porta da casa dela. Ela também parecia o ver em diversos lugares na cidade. Seu coração batia tão forte no peito porque sabia quem estava ali dentro. Seu coração gritava o todo instante que o homem da sua vida estava a poucos metros de distância dela sem realmente aparecer.

Por pouco mais de um ano a sua vida tinha mudado completamente. Ela tinha se encontrado como mulher, descoberto sua essência profissional e ido a diversos encontros pelo caminho, mas ninguém tinha feito seu coração balançar ao ponto de se entregar sexualmente a nenhum deles. Victória tinha garantido que levaria tempo, mas eventualmente a chama por Edward iria diminuir até quase apagar totalmente. Isabella ainda sentia seu corpo queimando por ele toda vez que se masturbava lembrando de algum delicioso momento juntos. Ela ainda sentia as mãos dele por todo seu corpo e seus lábios pediam por mais beijos.

Um ano tinha passado, ela nunca mais tinha o visto. Ela sabia que ele estava solteiro, saiu em quase todos os jornais o ostentoso casamento de Irina com outro empresário igualmente rico. Ela pensou amargamente que se tivesse esperado, agora, eles poderiam estar juntos. Embora, parte de si não se arrependia de ter deixado tudo para ajudar sua única irmã se reerguer após a morte inesperada de James, seu marido. Ela deu a luz sozinha e precisava enfrentar muitos problemas financeiros com um bebê pequeno. Também não tinha garantias que mesmo com um divórcio se Edward iria assumi-la ou arrumar outra mulher da sociedade para representar seu papel de esposa trofeu. Ela poderia continuar para sempre como aquela que tinha restos.

Abrindo a porta de casa, colocou sua bota e saiu, enrolada em um casaco grosso de lã. Caminhou até o meio da rua e contou até cinco. A porta do carro se abriu e de dentro dele, saiu Edward tão lindo como sempre. A respiração de ambos ficaram presas em suas gargantas enquanto se admiravam como a muito tempo não faziam. Com um passo a frente, Isabella sentiu as mãos dele segurando-a e isso a quase fez cair. A emoção era forte demais.

- Bella… - Edward sussurrou e ela chorou - Bella.

- Edward. - suspirou agarrando-se a ele apenas para sentir que era real - Você está um ano atrasado. - disse rapidamente e ele sorriu.

- Eu sei que talvez possa ter vindo tarde demais, mas peço uma chance de conversarmos um pouco.

Isabella contemplou se deveria dar a ele uma chance por tudo que tinha acontecido, mas assim como ela foi embora sem dar tchau, ele agora estava divorciado e parado em frente a casa dela. Tinha que ser um sinal. Seguindo seu coração, permitiu que ele entrasse em sua casa, sabendo que aquele passo permitia que ele entrasse novamente em sua vida.

Durante horas eles conversaram sem se tocar. Isabella sentiu o peito apertar quando soube que Edward tinha confessado a sua ex-mulher que era apaixonado por outra pessoa e então eles abriram espaço para o divorcio. Edward contou como tinha sido longa sua conversa com Irina e como eles se perdoaram por tudo que tinha feito pelo outro. Também confessou que não era a primeira vez que ele esteve em Londres ao longo do ano, que vinha regularmente observá-la de longe, mas se recusou fazer presente até que esteja solteiro novamente.

- Tudo que te peço é uma nova chance de fazer todas as coisas com você, mas dessa vez diferente. - Edward pediu segurando apenas a mão dela. Só Deus sabia o quanto ele estava se controlando para não parecer um homem desesperado.

- E o que você quer comigo dessa vez, Edward? - Isabella perguntou precisando ouvir uma resposta sincera.

- Eu quero te namorar, sair com você, beijar você na rua, apresentar a todos como minha. Eu quero noivar com você e a quero do meu lado como minha mulher. - disse sem hesitar e Isabella prendeu a respiração - Também quero filhos.

- Edward tudo que nós fizemos foi um erro muito grande. Você traiu sua esposa e eu agi como sua prostituta pessoal por muito tempo. - Isabella disse ainda sem soltar a mão dele - Esse ano longe me deu uma pesperctiva diferente de tudo. E se eu fosse a sua esposa? Aonde a necessidade de traição vai para você?

- Eu sei que trair Irina manchou a pessoa que sou. Nunca fui um santo, mas eu casei por amor. Pelo menos eu acreditava que era, mas com o tempo, aquela paixão foi sufocada com os compromissos de um casamento perfeito. Eu fiquei obcecado com o trabalho e ela com sua vida de socialite. Nós nos perdemos porque sempre fomos apaixonados um pelo outro, mas nunca nos amamos. - respondeu lentamente e avaliando a reação de Isabella - Nós pensavámos que o amor era aquilo, até que eu conheci você. Eu te amo porque sei que posso te deixar ir apenas para te fazer feliz. Se sua felicidade for viver longe de mim, vou aceitar. Eu te amo porque sei que também não posso viver sem você. É algo muito mais forte e depois desse tempo todo sei que não é passageiro. Desde que começamos a nos envolver, não toquei nenhuma outra mulher, nem mesmo a minha esposa e venho te esperado desde então. Só quero você. E se você permitir, vou te provar isso todos os dias pelo resto da minha vida.

Isabella ficou em silêncio ponderando a força de suas palavras. Novamente ela tinha a opção, de seguir com a sua vida ou, deixar Edward entrar. Dessa vez, pelo menos, ela podia ditar as regras porque ambos eram livres e eles poderiam construir novas linhas e margens em seu relacionamento. Dessa vez, era sobre ser diferente. Era sobre ter o amor. Olhando nos olhos verdes, viu que ali, mesmo diante de tanta paixão, ainda ardia um puro desejo.

Inclinando-se para frente, encostou a testa na dele.

- Você foi o melhor erro da minha vida. - suspirou permitindo que ele a beijasse como a muito tempo não fazia.

**Maio 2014 - Enfim, sós.**

Isabella se viu mais uma na multidão, sorrindo e aplaudindo. Edward estava recebendo o prêmio de empresário do ano pela revista Forbes. Era um gigante evento de gala e a primeira vez que eles apareciam juntos em público oficialmente. Eles adiaram o máximo que podiam, mas poucas pessoas a julgavam e pelo tempo que esteve fora, ninguém mais lembrava que um dia ela foi a mulher totalmente de preto que ficava perto dele em alguns eventos e o acompanhava em viagens.

Irina sabia que ela era quem tinha sido a outra e mesmo assim não tinha pronunciado nenhuma palavra contra. Elas se cumprimentavam cordialmente e só. Isabella sabia que ela tinha sentimentos bons pelo seu noivo, porque tinha desistido das ações da empresa e saído do casamento com o mínimo possível de dano. Tirando o olhar de Irina, Isabella observou seu homem descer do palco e caminhar em direção a ela com determinação.

Fazia apenas duas semanas que eles tinham noivado e agora, moravam juntos em uma bela casa no balnerário de Hamptons. Edward queria filhos. Isabella queria vestir branco. Eles estavam em um caminho para o entendimento. Não fazia mais sentido viver em Londres com o relacionamento deles parecendo estar cada vez mais forte. Ele vivia atravessando o oceano para vê-la e passar o máximo de tempo que podiam juntos. Por um ano ela resistiu a mudança e todo pacote premiado que vinha com ele. Depois perdeu a lógica ficar brigando sobre dinheiro e luxo, porque um dia, como esposa dele ela teria todas essas coisas.

Sorrindo, deixou-se ser levada por ele até o carro. Ele já queria ir embora. Desde cedo ambos estavam na promessa sensual de que teriam o dia dos pelados dentro do quarto e não sairiam mais até o dia seguinte. Ela olhou para o homem ao seu lado e percebeu que ele ainda a deixava completamente louca como a primeira vez, que a aparência mexia com ela com a adição de que ela sabia exatamente quem ele era e o que gostava. O relacionamento deles era uma surpresa a cada dia, a cada superação. Todos os dias Edward provava que Isabella era única mulher que ele amava.

Não encontraram nenhum pote de ouro atrás do arco-íris, mas eles estavam dispostos a continuar persistindo.

**FIM**


End file.
